Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Progress and a Request, my friends. So I have noticed that the only people not making this website look like a ghost town are Dry Paratroopa and I. I've been basically flooding the 'recent changes' section by improving Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs, not complaining about that. I honestly and truly love this website. I really do. I get to release all my creativity on a public website for all to read. It's a thrill! But that's not the point. The point is that, well, I'm alone here for more than a majority of the time editing here, but my problem is that I would like to delete a few pages that are kind of clogging up the Fanon. I've already tagged them with the 'Delete' template, so I only need to find the category for pages pending deletion. Since there are no people here, and since I haven't been here in quite a long time, I forget how to perform certain tasks, like deleting pages. Plus, the pages I want to delete are clogging up the Breadbug category, and is an ever-so-slight pain. If anyone would like to tell me how to delete pages, I'd appreciate that. Thank you for reading this, and have a great day. :Ah yes. I had noticed those pages, but forgot to delete them, my apologies. Will get to that now. :P :Unfortunately, only admins and above can delete, so you did the right thing by marking those pages for deletion. Another thing, when making a new section, remember to post the new section at the bottom, so that they are consistent. One more thing: when making these sorts of requests, please use the forums. I know you haven't been here in a couple years, and you're still relearning everything, and that's fine! Anyway, it's great that you've been making progress! :D Is this wiki dying? Yes. If you didn't hear, I've returned after two years. Yippee. But now something bothers me here. Is it just me, or does there seem to be WAY less activity than there was before I left? Well, the activity comes and goes. While the activity is probably lower, it does usually lower during the winter, when most users are busy with school. Activity naturally fluctuates. In 2012-2013, activity was lower, but there was a resurgence of it this year. It really depends on the time of year. Weird Formatting I have a feeling the formatting after the move has something to do with an uninstalled extension or something. I miss the featured article and video boxes. Are we adding them back? :Yes, they'll be added back as soon as we can figure out how to right-align the templates. However, it currently is still better than three lines of useless text, so it is an improvement. ::style="float:right"? --Yoshord 21:42, 15 September 2010 (EDT) :::I tried and it didn't work. I also tried some of the coding that MarioWiki uses on their mainpage for right-align and it didn't work either. I'm not really sure what the correct code is, but I hope we can find it out soon. ::The left column being full width even when explicitly told to not be full width with margin-right:-310px; is annoying. Making the left column 74% wide and the right column floated right and 25% wide works, although I doubt it is correct. Too bad IE doesn't like CSS3 right now. -- 17:32, 16 September 2010 (EDT) Join NIWA Forums for the launch! Let's do this, NIWA! --Porplemontage 15:24, 2 October 2010 (EDT) :I'm already there, and under the exact same account name. When we are finally reveled on the NIWA homepage I assume that I and any of the other admins here will be given the "so-and-so Admin" rights like you and Axiomist have, provided they make an account. Also I'm curious, what's the third wiki? It can't be this one, as NIWA doesn't accept fanon wikis, and Lylat Wiki has already been unveiled to the few unknowing. The only other option that I see is Wikibound, but it doesn't meet the 200 article requirement. Then again, neither did Lylat Wiki. ::Yeah. And I'll PM you the other wiki. --Porplemontage 18:30, 2 October 2010 (EDT) Wiki Name Is the site officially "Pikmin Fanon" now? Do you want me to change the name of the wiki since right now it is Pikcanon-NOT? --Porplemontage 11:56, 10 November 2010 (EST) :Please do so. :Yeah, that sounds good. Stupid and Ridiculous I already knew that NIWA was full of no-lifes that were idiots, but a FANON WIKI in NIWA? That is just unbelievably ridiculous and stupid. ---- Someone created a Fanon because they wanted something different other than a wiki related to a real game. Also note that your offending tons of people. Think about what you want to say next time, please. Also, Your on this wiki, too, right? So, doesn't that make you a no-life idiot? I seperated the anon's message with yours, because It looked like you said it at first. Oh, thanks Peanut. :I don't think that the anon is here anymore lol ---- I haven't even noticed that much stuff going on around here anymore... Do people even use this?? I would like it if people paid more attention to this fanon wiki... :There are many reasons as to why activity is in decline, but I shall not list them as there are too many. Also, if you would like to talk about this particular subject, see here. What's Changed? The wiki is looking... different. There is a different backround image and the sides tabs that are always present on the side are darker shades of green. Should I be seeing this, and if so, why? :Well, it was an effort to make the skin more contemporary and less bright and tacky. If you don't like it, I'll gladly accept any comments you have on it. I like it, but the change shocked me the first time. Now it seems great! New NIWA Member When someone gets a chance, please stop over in the NIWA forums to gather the information on the newest member. Tacopill 20:25, 19 January 2014 (EST) More Activity We need more help this wiki is losing people! I agree! -Cyan piklord 64 We have semi active users such as myself, Neo, BallsAngus, Espyo, Scruffy, Pikminfan27, Pikfan23, and a few others that are good at coming on every so often. Pikifan4 17:00, 13 February 2016 (EST) :Pikifan4, you're responding to an old comment, but for anyone who's interested, there's always . is also another useful page. And the wiki's activity has been analyzed over and over and over... I'd rather not analyze it again, we'll just come to the same conclusion. 21:04, 13 February 2016 (EST) Polls..... I just noticed we had the Pikmin 3/Wii U poll for three years. And the current one should be changed soon.... Pikifan4 13:35, 24 June 2016 (EDT) Yeah it should be like what should replace the story serial! What do you think? I dunno..... Pikifan4 (talk) 15:36, 14 October 2016 (EDT) Does anyone even use this anymore? Honestly.... I don't see anyone edit this place anymore hardly...... Pikifan4 (talk) 15:36, 14 October 2016 (EDT) I edit! -CP64 The wiki's activity always plummets during the school year because everyone is so caught up with work and friends. Someone, like you or I, makes time for the Fanon, and that's pretty awesome. I'll try to be more active now. The reason for this is, well... We all have lives to live and things to do. Hopefully there's more activity this summer. Hopefully. Hey guys sorry that I haven't been on for a while. I have been busy with school, I will be editing soon a lot more! How are you guys doing? Fine. I don't really edit much, but I alteast come here still. Anyway, nice to know people here are still Alive. Pikifan4 (talk) 15:53, 29 October 2016 (EDT) Pikmin Fanon should not have a Main_Page! Okay, WɪᴋɪᴘᴇᴅɪA has a Main_Page and PIKIPEDIA has a Main_Page. Main_Pages are overrated! So, I suggest we delete the Pikmin Fanon Main_Page. Deal? here is what CP64 (myself) says: no. the main page, has the news, the pictures, and links! we need it! now, im gonna leave. a kingdom (that may or may not have a volcano, snowy mountains, a desert, wetlands, a huge castle, tons of robots, and a giant pig demon) needs me! -CP64 ---Sent by Dr Drastic (talk • • ) (I am a normal user.) at 12:28, 14 March 2017 (EDT) Secret News!!!!! 2018 there is now a category for easter eggs! just go to categories, then go to the E section. (some one, please put this on news template) Anyone still here? Hello everyone, if there even is anyone left. Does anyone use this? I have been gone for 2 years and plan on coming back in the coming weeks with more edits and activity. Please tell me if anyone is still here. Wiki closing Hi everyone. I want to make sure people can be at peace with the next steps before anything is completely set in stone, but here's why I'm bringing this up. Pikmin Fanon and DK Wiki have been on separate hosting from my other wikis and they've always gotten considerably less traffic and activity than the rest, with Pikmin Fanon being the lowest. As a result of its low interest, DK Wiki decided to close and merge with MarioWiki. That leaves just Pikmin Fanon on this hosting, and the hosting provider is changing their pricing and would increase costs for us if we renew on September 1st. With the other low-activity wiki closed down, at this point I'd like to close this one as well so that I can focus my efforts on the "big six" wikis and further simplify hosting operations and upkeep. I think that given the relatively niche demand, a separate and independently-hosted wiki for Pikmin fan content doesn't necessarily make the most sense any longer. That being said, I'm still proud to have supported the site by providing hosting for these 10 years. I do not make this decision lightly, but I hope you can understand where I'm coming from. So then the natural question is: where could people post their fanon content in the future? Of course the Discord channel will continue to be used to share some things. Because it would keep the community together without a separate website, separate accounts, etc, I'd like to ask Pikipedia if they would be willing to provide accommodations in some way. My suggestion would be to allow fan projects on user subpages (e.g. User:Espyo/Pikifen) and fan fiction in a new wiki forum, like this. That Fan Fiction forum on Destinypedia has surprised me with its popularity among a group of dedicated fans and is really the only thing keeping those forums active. As Discord has continued to become the discussion platform of choice among gaming communities, fan fiction articles like those are a perfect fit for providing continued relevance to wiki forums since they fully embrace the wiki format and therefore aren't easily replaced by something like a chat service. Of course as Pikipedia's host I approve of these things, but I want to make sure that the community would be ok with it, or hear if anyone has alternative ideas. I will provide a full-history page and file backup so that nothing created here is lost. If you only need to save some content, there is also the option to or simply save the page source (and files) for what you need. Thank you for reading, I'm sorry to be delivering this news, but I'd like to hear everyone's thoughts. --Porplemontage (talk) 08:39, 20 January 2020 (EST) :I see. That's understandable... It's a shame that so much info will be lost (in practice), but it is quite nice that we get such a long warning, so kudos to your provider for that. This wiki has been disorganized for years now, and there have been some efforts to help clean it up, though they didn't go far. Perhaps a purge will be a good thing in the end. :I agree with the idea of hosting future content on Pikipedia, though we'd have to be more limiting, otherwise, if Pikipedia's fan-content front becomes as popular as Pikmin Fanon was in its heyday, we'd have a large percentage of Pikipedia's images be fan content. Nothing is stopping us from re-hosting on a wiki farm, and I might also be able to squeeze both Fanon and the Pikmin TKB in the server I bought recently (that'll take a bit of effort, though). I'll wait for others's opinions. — {EspyoT} 14:22, 20 January 2020 (EST) This is a very saddening piece of news. I have usedthis platform to help me grow as a producer of new ideas, and fan ideas. How will i be able to ensure that all of my work is saved? Please tell me, so that I may keep ahold of it.